


trickery

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"because even though Yukimura is brilliant, Niou is still afraid that he is only a trick of the light"</p>
            </blockquote>





	trickery

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://lechaco.livejournal.com/profile)[**lechaco**](http://lechaco.livejournal.com/) in the one sentence fic meme with the prompt of "niouyuki" and "trickery".

Niou is like a tinkling of bells, Yukimura thinks, as he watches Niou practicing on the courts, bleached white hair shining in the sunlight and grin tearing apart everything around him, an echo or a memory of one that stays even after the original sound disappears, but he does not know that Niou thinks of _him_ like that, does not know that he is burned into Niou's mind when he is in the hospital, because even though Yukimura is brilliant, Niou is still afraid that he is only a trick of the light (he, like everyone else, has never been sure that Yukimura isn't, and maybe that is _because_ Yukimura is so brilliant), and if Niou does not remember Yukimura precisely enough, Yukimura will truly disappear.

05.08.25


End file.
